1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foamed polymer compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to incorporate into polyurethanes cross-linked particulate polymers preferably containing groups which react with isocyanates such as unsaturated polymerized alcohols, esters of unsaturated carboxylic acids, or unsaturated copolymerizable polyols from U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,590. Flexible polyurethane foams have been rendered permanently flame-retardant by the incorporation of halogenated glycols such as tribromoneopentyl glycol or dibromoneopentyl glycol in combination with phosphoric anhydride which has been reacted with an alkylene oxide or haloalkylene oxides. Such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,346 and 3,948,860. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,102 that rapid-setting polyurethane molding compositions can be prepared in the presence of liquid modifier compounds.